The pink pill
by Happymood
Summary: Ichigo has a headache so when Ururu offers him an aspirin he gladly accepts. Fact was it wasn't an aspirin at all... Grimmichi, one-shot. Rated for safety.


**AN. So the idea came while listening to Bad Romance by Lady Gaga. Doesn't anyone think the song fits GrimmIchi? XD Well, I hope you'll enjoyed it as much as I did! Read and review! **

**The pink pill**

Ichigo would never have thought that just one pill would make his life that day a living hell, more than usual, that is. But to understand what caused him to take that damned pill Ichigo needed to list all the reasons that led to such an event.

Thanks to Rukia kicking him in the chin just because Ichigo had answered to the question: "Does this dress make me look fat?", Renji being a prick, Kon begging him every day to find him a beautiful onee-san to pour him sake just like that movie he had watched a week before, his father regularly greeting him in the most inappropriate manner and then crying under his mother's poster for one thing or another, and moreover, thanks to the fact Ichigo had to balance his shinigami duties with his student duties and had to always stop studying to go fight some stupid, blue-haired… whatever Arrancar even if the next day he had a really important test to do, combined with Urahara's idiotic training… well, thanks to all of that and maybe more, that day, Ichigo had a headache.

A really bad headache, the kind that didn't let you even move and made you want to stab your heart and pray to die just from hearing someone else talking to you. So when Ururu found Ichigo sitting in Urahara's little living room after hours of training (if anyone could call it as such), holding his head with both his hands as if that simple gesture could alleviate the pain, and offered him an aspirin, Ichigo gladly accepted.

In his dizziness Ichigo didn't wonder why the aspirin Ururu gave to him accompanied with a glass of water was pink. In his hurry to kick away that damned headache and to return home as fast as he could to finish studying for the next day test, Ichigo just gulped the pill under Urahara's eyes who decided to enter the room just that moment.

"Err… Ururu dear, what kind of pill did you gave to him?" Urahara would say a moment later, taking a seat before Ichigo.

"The one that were on your bedside table, Urahara-san…" Ururu shyly said. Ichigo would always remember the dread he felt when Urahara's eyes fell immediately on him, sparkling with something akin to amusement. "Oh, my…" that didn't make Ichigo fell better. Ururu didn't notice the tension in the room and just exited the living room, broom in hand, to finish her daily chores.

"Was that pill pink?" Urahara asked a little later. Ichigo tried to remember and after a while warily nodded. "Oh, my…" Urahara was giggling and Ichigo knew that _that_ was never a good sign.

"Why? It wasn't an aspirin?" Ichigo feared the answer. Urahara just took the fan out and started fanning himself.

"Far from it…" Urahara said, trying hard not to giggle after the look Ichigo shot him, "Some days ago I tried to make some pills that would, well, strengthens a shinigami's weakened state much better than any other soldier pill… but in the end I just managed to make a pill that strengthens… another part of a shinigami's soul…" another giggle, "Not that this isn't another accomplishment on my part…"

"Stop hitting around the bush!" Ichigo exclaimed, "What the hell did I swallow?"

Urahara hid his amused grin behind the fan: "I called it the 'Lust pill'…"

"Lust pill…" Ichigo repeated slowly, feeling his headache returning ten times stronger. "And what exactly does it do…?" Ichigo felt himself blush and his right eye twitch.

"Well, in exactly two minutes after you ingest the pill you will lust after any person your eyes will set upon to…" Urahara said as if he was talking about the weather. That didn't help Ichigo's anger and the Substitute Shinigami opened his mouth to yell at Urahara's idiocy when suddenly Ichigo felt something that made every word he was going to say die in his throat. The heat started somewhere in the pit of his stomach and then engulfed his whole being. Ichigo in that moment wanted the earth to open under his feet as he looked at Urahara with eyes wide as saucers. His right eyes twitched even worse and something else, Ichigo realized, was starting to twitch too…

"Ichigo, what's wrong?" Urahara said, seemingly sincerely worried. How many times Ichigo had wanted to kill Urahara? Too many to count, but this time, he wanted to kill him… for real.

"Get out…" Ichigo whispered, fearing he was going to let other embarrassing sounds exit. Urahara blinked at him. "GET OUT!" Ichigo screamed and Urahara stood immediately up, flied away from his own living room, and to make matters worse for Ichigo, all the while giggling like a mad man he was. Urahara was still laughing even after Ichigo hurled the table (and many other blunt object he could find) after the blond man.

So that was why two seconds later Ichigo was literally running to get home the faster he could, his eyes downcast, trying not to meet anyone's eye, wishing he had his old headache back. Ichigo opened his house's front door, ducked as soon as he saw his father's foot come to greet him and tried with all his might not to look at Isshin or at neither of his sisters because the thought of lusting after anyone of them made him want to vomit. Ichigo barricaded himself in his room and patted himself on the back for making it this far without any… incidents. Ichigo ignored his father wailings for not being able to be a good dad to his only son and sat down behind his desk, where his books laid waiting for him.

"I'm not going to come out of my room…" Ichigo thought, blushing at the still lingering feeling he had felt when Ichigo and Urahara exchanged looks. "Not until the pill's effects are gone…" and grabbed his hair in frustration.

"Ichigo are you okay?" the voice startled him and Ichigo turned abruptly to look at Kon who had been sleeping in his closet. Soon enough Ichigo let out a relieved sigh as he realized that he couldn't lust after stuffed animals too. Kon blinked at him.

"Just leave me alone today, Kon…" Ichigo said, a little more rudely that he first intended. Kon puffed his cheeks and slammed the closet's door. Ichigo felt a little guilty but he knew that Kon would get over it soon. "I'm going to study all day…" Ichigo thought. "I will see no one and I will lust after no one!"

Proud of himself for his really bright idea Ichigo started to read some sentences of his book and… fell asleep, suddenly exhausted.

What woke him up (Ichigo didn't know how much time had passed since he had "started to study") was a black flying foot. Ichigo with a yelp fell down the chair and hit his head on the floor, and immediately made to shout something at the offending foot when he suddenly remembered Urahara's pill. Ichigo stopped in his tracks and didn't look up from the floor.

"What are you doing, you bloody idiot?" Rukia yelled at him but Ichigo's eyes remained focused on her feet. "We must go! Some Hollows and an Arrancar are attacking the town and you are here doing what? Sleeping!"

Ichigo wanted to punch Rukia but didn't move. "Today is not the day, you git! Ask someone else!"

"Like hell I will, bastard!" Rukia's voice was angry and she punched him, hard, tossing Ichigo's soul out from his body. "Let's go!" Rukia grabbed him from the collar of his black uniform making Ichigo even angrier. Ichigo stared at Rukia's black hair and followed her out of his room, leaving his body behind, cursing Rukia and his fate.

It was only when they arrived to the point where the Hollows and the Arrancar had appeared did Ichigo realize what he had done. He had left the safety of his home and was now going to face an Arrancar with the risk of lusting after him or her throughout the battle. Ichigo for a moment wanted to run away but his pride didn't let him.

Suddenly Ichigo came face to face with the one he least wanted to see in that moment. The only Arrancar that could make his life a living hell and at the same time give him the best fight Ichigo could ever dream of having.

"Shinigami…" Grimmjow said the word slowly making Ichigo feel a tightening in his stomach he always felt when crossing swords with the Hollow. The feeling had always been one of desire for a good fight, Ichigo mused, but this time he knew it was worse than that. Ichigo groaned at the irony of it all. With the corner of his eyes Ichigo saw Rukia starting to fight with two Hollows and cursed himself for putting himself in such an awkward situation.

"Why aren't you looking at me, boy?" Grimmjow said, grinning. "Too afraid of me?" and Ichigo did the biggest mistake of all by being affected by the other's words and looked at Grimmjow straight in the eye. Suddenly the tightening in his stomach returned and Ichigo felt again the heat radiating from his body. It increased the more he looked at the Arrancar and when Ichigo finally tried to grab his sword with trembling fingers he finally realized that if Grimmjow came closer Ichigo wouldn't contain himself anymore… from doing what, he really didn't want to think about.

Grimmjow's grin was alluring and Ichigo found himself staring at the broken mask on the Arrancar's jaw. Ichigo's face was red, he knew, but Grimmjow seemed not to notice and too soon for Ichigo's tastes he attacked. Ichigo vaguely heard the sound of their two swords clashing but at the same time he was strangely aware of the other's breath on his neck. Ichigo couldn't concentrate and he felt shivers run down his spine when he touched Grimmjow by mistake.

Suddenly Ichigo's mind was full of thoughts of their bodies being pressed together, of Grimmjow's saying something to him, touching him, as Ichigo under him squirmed and moaned and…

"Damn it!" Ichigo shouted and jumped away from Grimmjow as if burned. To say Grimmjow was confused would be an understatement as he blinked at a really bothered and sweating Ichigo. Grimmjow stared as Ichigo looked at him with half-lidded eyes full with an emotion he couldn't quite understand, red as a tomato and panting as if the younger boy had been running a marathon. However he started to like the mess Ichigo was in. "I can't fight today, Grimmjow!" Ichigo exclaimed suddenly, hiding his face with his free hand. Ichigo was so embarrassed to realize he was hard and wanted nothing more to go home and take care of his problem. Ichigo put his sword away and made to go.

"What the hell, shinigami! I didn't come here just to watch your girlfriend battling with two stupid Hollows!" Grimmjow shouted and Ichigo groaned in frustration.

"Don't you see this is not the day, you bastard? You are not helping!"

"I want a fight, dammit!" the Arrancar shouted, "I didn't come here for nothing!" and a blink of an eye he was face to face with Ichigo again, much to the latter distaste. Ichigo felt the other heat on him and the fact wasn't helping his situation at all. Suddenly he couldn't think anymore and couldn't hear what the other was shouting about. Ichigo felt his legs weak and hurriedly grabbed onto Grimmjow's shirt, pulling him closer. Grimmjow suddenly understood what was going on and he started to grin. Ichigo wanted to strangle the bastard and cursed the damned pink pill once again.

"I didn't know you wanted me that much…" Grimmjow said but Ichigo was too aroused to fight that absurd idea. The words left his mouth before he could understand the meaning of his own words: "Take me…" he whispered and in the back of his mind Ichigo kicked himself in the ass.

"What?" Grimmjow whispered a little taken aback but didn't move, on the contrary, he started to feel a little aroused himself. Ichigo groaned and tried to move but his fingers betrayed him and remained where they were.

"Fine I'll do it myself…" Ichigo said and wanted to slap himself. When everything was over he was going to kill Urahara for sure. Grimmjow stared as Ichigo's hand moved from his shirt down to Ichigo's groin and without thinking Grimmjow grabbed the hand.

"That's my job…" he said and Ichigo turned to him so abruptly he suddenly felt dizzy. "But I guess you don't want it to do it here…" Grimmjow grinned and Ichigo looked down at Rukia who had by the time killed one Hollow and was moving on with the other. Ichigo knew they didn't have much time left. Grimmjow seemed to agree and without letting go of Ichigo's arm they both disappeared in a blink of an eye.

The next day Ichigo found himself in the same position he had been the day before: right in Urahara's living room, holding his head with both his hands. When Urahara sat down grinning before him Ichigo send him his most infuriated look.

"Thanks to you yesterday had been the worst day of my life!" Ichigo shouted, pointing an accusing finger at him. Ichigo was aching everywhere this time, even in places he didn't know he possessed and the thought made him blush madly. Urahara was grinning.

"I don't know what you are talking about, you seemed to really enjoy yourself yesterday…" Urahara said and the meaning of his words hit Ichigo like a ton of bricks.

"You…" he started, gulped, blushed but it didn't take a genius to know that Urahara had seen them… well… dammit! Urahara fanned himself. "How?" Ichigo managed to say.

"Rukia was worried sick about you disappearing but I don't think you wanted her to be the one to… discover where you have gone to, ne?" Urahara's grin was maddening and Ichigo grabbed his hair in anger.

"It's all your fault!" Ichigo exclaimed and hid his face in his hands. Urahara stopped grinning.

"Well, I can't see how this was my fault…"

"Your pink pill…" Ichigo whispered and Urahara looked at him. "What?"

"The pill's effects last just an hour and a half… you met the Arrancar two hours after you ingested the pill…" Urahara smiled again, "So I don't think whatever you said or did was helped by the pills effects…"

Ichigo was red and he cursed. What made things worse thought was the amused look Urahara was giving him.

"I'll kill you…" Ichigo's tone was deadly.

"Why, my dear?" Urahara though stood up and slowly moved to the door.

"BANKAI!"


End file.
